Life is Good
by Distant Starlite
Summary: He finally realized it was time to let go of his first love. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabella Lightwood, and Clarrisa Fray belong to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

><p>A certain red haired teenager walked around the Institute in wonder. Her dark haired companion followed closely, pushing up his glasses every once in a while. The girl traced her hand over the numerous symbols drawn on the giant book. Each symbol had it's own certain shape and definition.<p>

Simon looked around the church. The two of them were in the library, the ceiling was high and the walls were aligned with countless books. On one wall of the room there was a large glass window hoisting a picture of the angel, Raziel.

Both, so curiously examining either the book or the room did not notice the presence of another person walk into the room. Jace walked in quietly, knowing the duo were too preoccupied to notice him. His eyes drifted over to the mundane. Simon was nothing special, in fact he looked much like an average geek much to the amusement of Jace. Simon was tall but only a little more than average, he had dark brown hair and charcoal eyes. He sported a dark green shirt and loose denim pants walking around in his gray socks.

But when Jace's golden eyes shifted across the room, his eyes softened upon seeing Clary. Clary was thin, petite one would say. She wasn't very tall nor too short. Her long wavy red hair framed her face perfectly, her green eyes were concentrated on the book in front of her. She wore a black baby doll shirt and dark gray capris. Her bare feet's nails were painted a light shade of purple, a lavender of sorts.

"Clary? What are you doing?"

Clary jumped at the sound of Jace's voice. She turned around like a deer caught in headlights. Her face turned slightly red seeing the man of her affections. Jace's piercing golden eyes stared down at her from his 5'11" height, his hair was messy pointing in all directions shimmering its golden color from the window light. He wore a simple black shirt and loose black denim jeans with a chain hanging on the side and gray socks.  
>"Oh...um...I'm just studying this book for runes, trying to figure out that rune I drew last week..."<p>

Jace walked towards the shy red head, and paused right behind her looking over her shoulder. He then put his arms around her waist lovingly which made Clary jump. She turned her head and stared into Jace's golden eyes and smiled. She kissed him lightly on the lips then turned back to her reading.

Simon finally realized Jace's presence, and stared at the two jealously. He knew he still loved his best friend, but he couldn't do anything about her love for Jace. Quietly, he left the room to find Isabella, someone to talk to.

Jace looked around and saw that Simon left the room after he heard the door creak open and close. He realized then he was alone with Clary. He watched the said girl with amazement as she stared at the book with completely concentration. Knowing right then that she was perfect. All the girls he had been with in the past, none of them compared to Clary. He couldn't believe there was a time when he denied her thinking she was his sister.

Jace release his hold on his girlfriend and turn around looking through the shelves of books. Clary felt a slight wave of disappointment with the feeling of his hands gone.

The two of them stood in silence for the next hour.

"Hey, Clary...would you like to go do something later?"

Jace was still looking for a certain book and didn't realize the girl fell asleep.

"..."

"Clarissa?"

"..."

Jace turned around and saw his girlfriend fast asleep. She looked at peace, smiling as if she was dreaming a good dream. The bronze haired boy kneeled down and stared at his girlfriend, smiling softly. The red haired girl had changed him so drastically, and for that he was glad. He no longer saw girls as useless beings, but in fact strong and independent.

He brushed a strand of hair falling upon her face behind her ear. Clary stirred slightly but then went back to sleep. Quietly, Jace picked up Clary bridal style and began heading towards _their_ room. Thinking to himself, he knew that one day she'll be the girl he will marry. All because that day she saw him, Max, and Isabella deteriorate a human-like demon. His thoughts went back to the small square box in his pocket.

'I guess I'll just have to ask her tomorrow'

Simon watched Jace leave the room carrying Clary. He finally realized it was time to let go of his first love. Clary was happy with Jace, and he would protect her with all his ability. The dark haired boy turned around and saw Isabella smiling kindly at the couple, and it was then he knew that she could help him. He took her by the hand smiling, leading her to the door of the Institute.

Life is good.


End file.
